


Having Your Cake and Eating It Too

by SometimesIWriteBunnySmutOkay



Category: South Park
Genre: Buttercream Frosting, Honestly just fluffy smut, I swear it's totally normal, I write a lot of this stuff, I'm pretty sure this is porn, Kenny has too many nicknames for Butters, Kenny is a little shit, M/M, Sometimes you just want to write about one guy licking frosting off of another guys nipples, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, who knows why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesIWriteBunnySmutOkay/pseuds/SometimesIWriteBunnySmutOkay
Summary: Baking a cake is hazardous.Okay, maybe not to most people, but Butters is not most people, and when you through Kenny into the mix and way too much frosting, things can quickly become hazardous. Not that he's about to complain.





	Having Your Cake and Eating It Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvertreble17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertreble17/gifts).



> Well, if you found this, _you know who I am_. Haha, this started when our darling discord aficionado wrote a little snippit of innocent, cake baking fun between Butters and Kenny. Unfortunately, if you just looked at the dialogue, the thing no longer seemed so innocent...
> 
> It's more of a drabble than anything, but, it's smut from beginning to end so there is that.
> 
> So here's my version of it~
> 
> I do hope you enjoy~

"K-Kenny," Butters whimpered softly, his fingers clenching around the edge of the kitchen counter-top hard enough that his knuckles were white. "Are you sure this is a- a good idea?" Oh god, when he'd said he wanted to make a cake with Kenny, he hadn't expected it to end up like this. Starting a food fight with the icing aside, Butters wasn't too sure if he was quite ready for Kenny's...  _ unorthodox _ methods of cleanup. Not when Kenny had positioned himself between Butters' knees and was studiously sucking the batter off of Butters' neck with a clever tongue.

There was a dark chuckle from the equally frosted boy. "Butters, Butters...  _ Butters _ ," Kenny all but purred, tracing the buttons of Butters' ruined shirt. "Of  _ course _ it's a good idea. After all, you're simply a  _ mess _ and someone's got to clean up." Slowly popping open the buttons of Butters shirt, Kenny scraped some frosting out of the tub that was still sitting next to them. Playfully, the blond flicked some at Butters' chest and snickered when the boy whimpered. As the white icing dribbled down the boy's chest, Butters shuddered. "Oops, I slipped."

Attempting to stifle the groan that sprung to his lips, Butters watched helplessly as Kenny slowly nipped at a dot of frosting before using those nimble, frosting covered fingers to pull Butters' shirt out of the way. "H-haah, K _ enny _ ," the boy whispered, struggling not to react to the way Kenny's hot mouth slowly trailed lower, following the trail of frosting he'd left behind. The sensation of the boy's tongue tortuously licking the frosting off of his bare chest was making Butters' brain turn to little more than mush.

Applying himself to his chosen task much better than he ever had to baking the actual cake, Kenny let a hand crawl up Butters' back as the other one migrated down towards Butters' hips. Breath catching in his throat, Butters couldn't help but let out a moan as Kenny teasingly curled his tongue around one of the boy's frosting covered nipples. "What was that Buttercup?" Kenny murmured darkly, his blue eyes looking nothing short of devious. "Do you want me to  _ stop? _ "   
  
_ How can he just say things like that?? _ Turning bright red, redder than he already was, Butters shut his eyes and squeezed the counter's edge a little harder as Kenny's nose brushed up against the underside of his jaw and his laugh skittered over Butters' exposed skin. "And I was enjoying my treat so  _ much," _ Kenny taunted, his words sending shivers down Butters' spine.

Eyes popping open, Butters found himself stuttering out, "N-no! Don't stop!"   
  
Chuckling, Kenny said, "Your wish is my demand," before ducking his head down and covering one of Butters' aching nipples with a greedy mouth. Stifling his cry with the back of one of his hands, Butters found himself devolving into little more than needy whines as Kenny continued to drive him insane.  _ There's not that much frosting on me, _ Butters thought weakly as Kenny's teeth scraped against the sensitive bud, sending jolts of pleasure through him. But  _ oh _ there was no way he was going to push the boy away now.   
  
Switching to the other nipple, making sure to lick up the splattered frosting as he went, Kenny only laughed darkly as Butters wrapped his legs around the boy's hips and bit down on his hand in an attempt to hold back his own embarrassing sounds.  _ Oh god, oh god, oh- _ except Butters was having trouble thinking even that much as his tenuous hold on his sanity weakened. Kenny  _ always _ did that to him, always drove him crazy without even really trying.

Moving the hand he still had on Butters' hip lower, Kenny caressed Butters' thigh before pulling him closer, dragging the smaller boy and the growing tent in his pants against him. Butters stuttered out a moan that made its way through his fingers, despite his best intentions. Pulling off of Butters' abused nipple with a lewd  _ pop _ Kenny made a show of licking his frosting covered lips, causing the boy at his mercy to whimper softly. "Are you  _ enjoying _ yourself Butternut?" the boy asked, his eyes nothing short of mischievous. "Think I'm doing a good job of  _ cleaning my messes up? _ "   
  
Struggling to draw breath, Butters moved his hand away from his mouth and tried for a laugh. "W-well gee Ken, I- I think you're awful good at it." Admittedly not the best response, but his brain was rather fried at the moment. It didn't help that Kenny was slowly rolling his hips against Butters' grinding against the boy's awakening arousal.   
  
Pulling a pout, the blond twitched his fingers down towards Butters' jeans and complained, "It almost sounds like you were doubting my skills, Buttercup." As he said the boy's name, he popped open the top button of Butters' pants, making the hapless boy jolt forward and bite his lip hard. "Maybe I should just let  _ you _ clean up the rest of your mess on your own."   
  
Swallowing hard, Butters shook his head quickly and stammered, "O-of course not Kenny, I was jus'tellin' you how good it is."  _ Why do I keep talking?? _ But the boy was desperate at this point, and though he didn't think Kenny would leave him like this, he wasn't sure. Apparently though, his words had been enough, because Kenny's pout melted into a sly grin.

"If you say so~" Kenny purred, before reaching a hand into Butters' frosting covered hair and pulling him down for a kiss. All but melting against Kenny, Butters couldn't even begin to stop from moaning into the boy's mouth as Kenny's hips ground against his own, the friction sending spikes of pleasure through him.  Helplessly wrapping his arms around Kenny's neck, the boy just let the devilish blond have his way with him, not caring how desperate he must look.

Reaching one of those nimble hands between them once more, Kenny pulled down the zipper of Butters' jeans, the sound echoing in Butters' mind all too clearly. Groaning, he pressed himself against Kenny, tasting the frosting on the boy's lips and tongue and finding it all the more heady. Everything about Kenny was addicting, his hands, his lips, his eyes, his words, everything, it was overwhelming in the best way and Butters couldn't help but lose himself in it. Arching into Kenny's hand when his fingers lightly brushed the head of Butters' erection, the blond weakly whimpered, "Oh god- K _ enny _ ~ D-don't stop-"   
  
"Wasn't planning on it Butterscotch," Kenny huskily promised back.  _ He's enough to drive anyone crazy, not just me. _ And Butters would never know why Kenny had chosen  _ him _ of all people, but when the boy stroked him through his boxers, he sort of ceased to wonder. Instead he just sought out Kenny's lips in another desperate kiss and didn't fight the way the boy took him over.

Kenny's fingers were fire on his skin, and Butters was powerless to stop him as he expertly dragged more needy and wanton moans from Butters' swollen lips. He could  _ feel _ Kenny's smirk in his very movements and it was so frustratingly him that Butters couldn't even begin to fight it. All he did was allow the extacy to coarse through him, replacing his blood with pleasure and his breaths with Kenny's name, repeated over and over again. Through it all, Kenny worked his fingers over Butters' leaking arousal, leaving frosting in his wake.   
  
Butters could feel his end approaching and he chased it, rutting up against Kenny's touch and gasping into the boy's mouth. In retaliation, Kenny slowed down his strokes, dragging pathetic sounds of protests from Butters' lips. "Please-" the boy begged, his eyes unfocused and his pupils blown wide. "Kenny I- hah-  _ need _ you. Please~"

"Aww, but I'm leaving you a  _ mess _ Butterball, I should be  _ cleaning up _ not making things worse~" Pulling away from Butters, who had been reduced to little more than a wreck, Kenny gave him a smirk that was nothing short of devilish. "So maybe I should be  _ fixing _ things instead~" Before Butters could ask what that was supposed to mean, Kenny's hands moved to the boy's thighs and his head ducked down, causing Butters to lurch in surprise.   
  
Trailing a hot tongue over Butters' stomach, his blue eyes nothing short of promising, Kenny caught Butters' gaze and held it. Twitching an eyebrow upward, the boy looked down at Butters' weeping erection and purred, "Mind if I have a taste?"   
  
Breath catching, unable to keep from getting lost in those swirling blue eyes, Butters pushed out, "S-sure."

And in that instant, Butters' mind went white. Straining against Kenny's strong grip, Butters almost sobbed in pleasure as the boy's hot mouth enveloped him completely. Burying his fingers in Kenny's lanky blond hair, Butters held on for dear life as Kenny swallowed around him, working his tongue around him expertly and dragging him to his end in that way that only the roguish blond could manage. Though he wanted to at least pretend to have some modicum of control over his own body, there was really no hope for him at this point.   
  
Groaning out Kenny's name like a curse and a prayer, Butters felt his end come at him too fast to warn Kenny as to what was happening. All he had time to do was tug on the boy's hair before his climax crashed into him, sending him over the edge and reducing his mind to nothing but stars and bright blue eyes. Kenny's only response was to relax his throat and swallow around Butters, a satisfied sound emanating from his nose as he did so. Feeling tears actually springing to his eyes at the intensity of the feeling, Butters pressed his sweat streaked forehead against Kenny's hair and shook.

Rubbing Butters' weak thighs with his thumbs soothingly, slowly bringing the boy down from his high, Kenny popped his mouth off of Butters so he could look up at the tired boy with sparkling blue eyes. Before Butters had time to really process what was happening, Kenny darted up and caught Butters' lips in a kiss that uncharacteristically chaste, yet long and slow. In his muddled state, Butters really only had the energy to melt against Kenny, allowing the blond to simply take his sweet time.  _ He's perfect, _ Butters thought, not for the first time.  _ He's so perfect, how did I end up with him. _   
  
Oblivious to Butters' thoughts, Kenny pulled away and smirked slightly at the blond, before moving in closer and nuzzling against him with the tip of his nose. Chuckling, the devilish boy said, "Thanks for the  _ taste _ , Butterfly." Lifting up one of his hands, which was still frosting covered and sticky, the boy made a show of licking one of his fingers before adding, "I've always had a thing for  _ buttercream. _ "

And against all odds, Butters found himself letting out a tired laugh. "Of course you do," he panted, and even when Kenny almost tackled him into the cabinets and covered his face in a flurry of kisses, Butters still laughed, because it was Kenny, and that made everything perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> But that frosting tho...
> 
> I'll probably go back and make this more story-like later. For now _porn_.


End file.
